Hanakotoba
by Izumi Aotsuki
Summary: Bunga Anemone dan Carnation merah lah yang mewakili perasaan Haibara kala itu, di ulang tahun sang detektif. Special Shinichi Kudo's birthday (0405) #MaknaKataBunga Challenge. Warn: ShinxAi
Disclaimer by Aoyama Gosho

Warning: Shin x Ai, OOC, etc.

.

.

Dedikasi untuk Makna Bunga Challenge

.

.

Enjoy!

"Untuk seorang wanita dalam tubuh anak kecil rasanya tak pantas jika berada di luar rumah pada malam hari. Apalagi jika sekarang udara terasa sangat dingin"

Suara bariton yang Haibara sangat kenal meskipun tak melihat sosoknya tengah menginterupsikan dirinya seakan ia telah ketahuan berbuat kejahatan. Memang, ia adalah seorang mantan anggota komplotan mafia yang bahkan sampai diincar FBI, namun tetap saja sangat mengerikan apabila mendengar seseorang berbicara dengannya dengan nada yang mirip saat berhasil memergoki seorang kriminal.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli denganku sampai sedetail itu, huh?"

Haibara berusaha tetap dingin, topeng ia pakai kembali.

Menatap Kota Beika dari rumah sang pembicara di belakangnya menjadi satu satunya hal yang mengalihkan pandangannya dalam sekejap, tanpa berpikiran panjang. Gerlap lampu bahkan hampir setara dengan bulan sabit yang tengah menggantung di langit, mirip berlian diantara arang hitam.

"Oi oi!" dapat Haibara bayangkan apabila orang itu sedang kesal dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Tetap saja, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam tak menanggapi hingga suara yang sama kembali menyapanya "Kau tak berubah, ya, Haibara"

Menghela nafas panjang "Aku tak peduli"

"Oh, ya?" dia tetap mempedulikan Haibara. Seseorang yang kemudian diketahui adalah sosok detektif terkenal dari timur itu membawakan dua cangkir minuman, dengan isi yang berbeda. Kopi dan teh hijau "Pilihlah mana yang paling kau suka dari dua cangkir ini"

"Boleh ku tanya mana yang paling pahit?" tanya Haibara ketika Shinichi Kudo menyodorkan nampan padanya.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu. Kaa-san yang membuatkannya untukku dan seseorang lagi. Namun aku sendiri tak tahu siapa yang ia maksud dengan seseorang itu" menggeleng pelan.

Setelah Haibara mengambil secangkir teh hijau (Shinichi yakin alasannya adalah karena teh hjau lebih segar dan lebih sehat tanpa gula, sedangkan kopi pahit jarang ada yang menyukainya—Haibara salah seorang yang menyukai kepahitan), ia meletakkan nampan pada meja kecil di dekatnya, dan ikut menyandar pada pagar balkon dengan kopi ditangannya.

"Mungkin buat gadis detektif bodoh itu" sinis. Shinichi menangkap nada ketidaksukaan Haibara, akan tetapi anak berambut pirang stroberi tak menampakkan lebih. Masa bodoh.

"Ah, Ran maksudmu?" mencoba meringankan suasana yang semakin berat "Dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Kaa-san memaksanya pulang begitu tahu Ran sedang tidak enak badan. Padahal dia yang paling banyak berperan didalam persiapan pestanya"

Shinichi berusaha menghilangkan semua rasa tak nyaman saat melihat tatapan Haibara yang tajam kepadanya. Adakah yang aneh dari diriku?

"Oh"

Datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Paling tidak berilah tanggapan selain kata itu, Haibara"

Kemudian, Shinichi melirik ke arah dimana Haibara berada. Dia masih tenang dengan secangkir teh hijaunya yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Lantas? Kau ingin aku mengucapkan apa?" tanyanya tajam menusuk. Shinichi semakin tak mengetri dimana letak salahnya sehingga membuat intonasi dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Haibara menjadi runcing dan dingin, seperti es menggantung di ujung bebatuan.

"Setidaknya berkata kalau pesta tadi sangat menyenangkan, atau semacamnya"

"Bukan karakterku" menghindari tatapan Shinichi yang ditujukan padanya. Dengan kalem menyesap minumnya lagi perlahan.

"Oke oke" ia harus menjadi pihak yang mengalah. "Bahkan akupun baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku sadar ketika kau memaksaku berpakaian lengkap dan rapi"

"Lalu?"

Masih saja sama, tak ada yang berubah dari nadanya berbincang.

"Apanya?"

"Tak jadi" cangkir diletakkan pelan, namun menimbulkan bunyi hingga tertangkap telinga Shinichi. Mengabaikan adalah hal yang biasa bagi Haibara Ai. "Kupikir kau sudah mengalami perkembangan dalam hal kepekaan, ternyata masih saja sama"

Haibara menyindir. Ia bukan orang yang bisa mengutarakan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya dengan mudah, apalagi ia berada di posisi yang tak seharusnya. Berada di titik tengah pada tali ikatan, kemudian menarik menjauh, dan jadilah segitiga yang tak seharusnya ada.

Ada sebuah kutipan yang pernah ia dengar, dulu sekali saat menjadi seorang anggota organisasi mafia rahasia. Dalam sebuah kisah cinta segitiga, pihak yang ketigalah yang paling tersakiti. Mereka yang menjadi tengah-tengah, adalah yang paling berat dalam memutuskan sebuah perkara. Mereka yang paling merasa sebuah perasaan yang lebih perih dibanding dua orang yang sejak awal sudah terikat.

Dan Haibara adalah pihak ketiga yang tak seharusnya ada. Yang tak akan pernah ada.

"Hei! Kau ini bicara apa? Aku ini peka tahu" Shinichi berusaha membantah, namun kenyataan tetap sebuah kenyataan

"Oh, ya? Apa kau sudah melakukan hal itu pada gadis itu?"

"Melakukan apa, memangnya?"—dia bodoh atau tidak, sih? Deduksinya saja tajam, tapi kepekaannya adalah nol.

"Pernyataan cinta" menekankan suaranya. Melirik ke arah sang detektif. "Kuulangi,

—pernyataan

—cinta"

Rona merah terlihat meski tak kentara. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada Ran di London, jadi mengapa harus kuulangi?"

'Aku tahu, kau hanya ingin mengelak kata-kataku. Kau menyukainya, tidak. Kau mencintainya'

"Dasar tidak peka! Pantas saja hubungan kalian garing" sindiran menjadi topengnya yang kesekian kali. Menutup semua perasaan yang tengah dirasakan, paling tidak janganlah sampai orang itu tahu apa yang sedang Haibara rasakan.

"Oi oi!"

Haibara meletakkan cangkirnya bersamaan dengan sebuah kotak yang isinya tak dapat Shinichi duga, kemudian melangkah membelakangi Shinichi. "Jaa ne, Holmes jaman Hensei

—Otanjoubi omedetou"

Setelah Haibara meninggalkannya, ia buka bungkusnya dan hanya ada setangkai bunga carnation merah, dan

Anemone.

'Dariku, Haibara Ai. Biarlah aku menyampaikan melalui bunga itu, Kudo-kun.'

Anemone dan carnation merah

Yang berarti, aku menyukaimu dan luka hatiku hanya untukmu

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Doumo, minna-san! Ini fic pertama yang dipublish. Mungkin tidak panjang, yang jelas terima kasih telah membaca.

(06052016)

Izumi


End file.
